


Cheers, darlin

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Баки/ОЖП, невзаимность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив считает, что Баки нужна девушка.Название взято из печальной песни.





	Cheers, darlin

– Почему я должен идти? – спросил Баки, скрестив на груди руки. Стив видел, что Баки нервничает. В любой другой ситуации он бы сразу сдал назад: он не хотел расстраивать Баки, ни за что на свете, после всего, что Баки пережил. Но теперь решил стоять на своем.  
  
– Ты не должен, – мягко сказал он, – но я бы хотел. Поверь, Бак, мы отлично проведем время.  
  
– Почему мы не можем провести время отлично вдвоем? – нахмурился Баки, вцепившись в расческу. Они приводили себя в порядок перед выходом, Стив не мог отделаться от воспоминаний: Баки перед зеркалом, гладко зачесанные назад волосы, пижонский костюмчик… теперь Баки согласился расчесать волосы, и это было победой.  
  
Стив подошел к нему и положил руки другу на плечо. Их лица отразились в зеркале, рядом, и Стив зачарованно уставился в отражение. Баки улыбнулся ему, и Стив улыбнулся в отчет.  
  
– Будет невежливо теперь отменять. Девушки ждут.  
  
Улыбка Баки пропала.  
  
– Тогда иди и развлекай их самостоятельно, – жалобно проворчал он. Стив вздохнул, набираясь терпения.  
  
– Там две девушки, Бак. И должно быть два кавалера. В этом вся суть двойных свиданий.  
  
Стив отобрал у Баки расческу и мягко провел ею по длинным волосам друга.   
  
– Ничего ужасного не случится. Мы просто выпьем немного кофе и поболтаем, вот и все. Ты сможешь уйти в любой момент, – прошептал Стив Баки на ухо, и тот закрыл глаза, смиряясь.  
  
И все же ворчал, пока они ехали к ресторану в новеньком «рено» Стива:  
  
– Я мог бы посмотреть Ист-сайдеров вместо этого. Или испечь пирог. Или позаниматься на тренажерах.  
  
– Ты и так делаешь это каждый вечер, – легко ответил Стив, сворачивая на парковку. – Почему бы не внести немного разнообразия? Ты обожал двойные свидания раньше.  
  
Он тут же пожалел, что сказал об этом. Баки не выносил, если Стив говорил о том, что было раньше.  
  
– Послушай, ты заставлял меня ходить на танцы, – быстро сказал Стив, повернувшись к Баки. – И я соглашался каждый раз, хотя ненавидел это. Так поступают друзья.  
  
– Если бы люди знали, какой Капитан Америка манипулятор, они бы пришли в ужас, – проворчал Баки, выбираясь из машины. Он быстрым шагом направился к ресторану, словно собирался на бой.  
  
Внутри было душно, все столики заняты. Баки держался сковано, пытаясь прикрывать Стива с левого фланга, как делал всегда в людных местах. Стив незаметно тронул его за локоть, показывая, что рядом. Высокая девушка-хостес проводила их в дальний зал, где почти никого не было. Стив позаботился об этом, зная, что Баки будет трудно в толпе.  
  
Столик, который Стив забронировал, еще пустовал. Девушки опаздывали, как им и полагалось. Баки явно надеялся, что они не придут.  
  
– Одну зовут Анжелика, другую – Мелани, – сообщил Стив, заглянув в телефон. – Это хорошие знакомые Наташи. – У Наташи был целый круг хороших знакомых, которые мечтали встречаться с Капитаном Америкой. Стив стойко сопротивлялся, пока не пришло время вывести Баки в свет.  
  
Прошло больше пяти лет с тех пор, как Зимний Солдат снял свою маску и оказался Баки; за это время они прошли большой путь. И теперь все было почти в порядке; но Баки даже не глядел по сторонам, не замечал красивых девушек, которые флиртовали с ним. Он словно забыл, как это делается. А ведь когда-то Баки мечтал найти себе хорошую девчонку, жениться на ней и жить в маленьком желтом домике на окраине…   
  
Он все еще мог; несмотря на все, что с ним сделали, он все еще мог, Стив верил в это.  
  
Девушки пришли, и они были действительно милыми, и Стив заполнял неловкие паузы поначалу, потому что Баки изображал из себя декорацию. Он болтал за двоих, и улыбался, и задавал вопросы, и пинал Баки под столом, но тот безучастно смотрел в свою чашку.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что ужинаю с супергероем, – заявила Мелани, девушка, которая предназначалась Стиву. У нее были короткие темные волосы, так сейчас носили, и маленькая татуировка на плече. Ее подруга Анжелика, кудрявая шатенка, громко засмеялась.  
  
– Обычно-то приходится встречаться с какими-нибудь идиотами из Тиндера! – сказала она, и Стив вежливо улыбнулся, понятия не имея, о чем идет речь. Он покосился на Баки.  
  
– Вообще-то, я тут не единственный супергерой, – заметил он, и Баки метнул в него яростный взгляд, предупреждающий: «заткнись прямо сейчас», но Стив был достаточно смелым. – Баки сражался вместе со мной, когда произошло то нападение гигантских инопланетян, и до этого, когда Нью-Йорк пытались взорвать…  
  
– Ох, да, конечно! – воскликнула Анжелика, повернувшись к Баки с восторгом. – И ты спас жизнь Капитану Америке, верно? Я читала об этом.  
  
– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стив, – пробормотал Стив. – И да, он спасал меня много раз.  
  
– А он вообще разговаривает? – спросила Мелани, и под ледяным взглядом Стива пожала плечами. – Простите, но это немного странно. Баки, тебя держат в заложниках? Подмигни, если этот красавчик притащил тебя силой.  
  
Баки ухмыльнулся, откинув прядь от лица, и подмигнул Мелани сначала одним глазом, потом другим. Она рассмеялась.   
  
Вечер был бесконечно долгим, и Стив за целый месяц столько не болтал, но в конечном итоге, оно того стоило. Баки к концу ужина вел себя чуть раскованней и даже коротко отвечал на вопросы, которые ему задавали Анжелика и Мелани. Стив подвез обеих девушек до дома, а затем они с Баки свернули на трассу, ведущую в южную часть города. Баки откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Устал? – спросил Стив сочувственно, потому что сам он выбился из сил. Баки пожал плечами. – Но ведь это было не так уж плохо, признай?  
  
– Они таращились на мою руку, – пробормотал Баки глухо. Стив закатил глаза.  
  
– Вовсе нет. Ты им понравился.   
  
– Точно, ведь все девушки без ума от запущенных, одноруких, нестабильных мужчин.  
  
– Ты не запущенный, – сказал Стив, потому что с остальным было сложно спорить. – И девушки смотрят на тебя. Часто. Ты просто не замечаешь.  
  
Баки хмыкнул, не открывая глаз. Стив повернулся к нему в сумраке салона. Блуждающий свет огней скользил по лицу Баки.  
  
– Ты очень красивый, – тихо сказал Стив, и Баки хмыкнул еще раз.  
  
***  
  
Стив надеялся, что Баки пригласит Анжелику на второе свидание, но Баки даже слушать не желал.  
  
– С меня довольно, – заявил он, когда Стив завел об этом речь, и плюхнулся на диван. – Я собираюсь смотреть ток-шоу, а ты можешь ходить на свидание с каждой девушкой этого города, Стив, если тебе так хочется.  
  
Но Стиву не хотелось.  
  
Он остался дома, смотреть ток-шоу вместе с Баки, отпуская глупые комментарии.  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару недель Баки постучал в дверь ванной, пока Стив принимал душ.  
  
– Я тут немного занят, – прокричал Стив, перекрывая шум воды.   
  
Дверь открылась, Баки вошел и сел на унитаз. Стив судорожно задернул занавеску.  
  
– Черт, ты слышал что-нибудь о личных границах? – пробормотал он. Затем выглянул из-за занавески. – Бак, ты в порядке?  
  
У Баки был странный, потерянный вид. Он держал в руках телефон, который Сэм подарил ему в пару лет назад. Обычно Баки использовал свой телефон, чтобы шастать по интернету или играть в змейку, потому что никто не звонил ему: Наташа, Сэм и Клинт знали, что Баки никогда не берет трубку.  
  
– Та девчонка написала мне, – сказал Баки, жалобно глядя на Стива.  
  
– Что? Какая? Анжелика?  
  
– Нет, та, другая.   
  
– Мелани?  
  
– Что мне делать? – Баки сердито свел брови. – Ты заварил эту кашу, вот и разбирайся.  
  
Стив закрутил кран и дотянулся до полотенца, висящего на крючке. Он плотно завернул полотенце вокруг бедер, прежде чем отодвинуть занавеску и выйти к Баки.  
  
– Что она написала? – Стив склонился над экраном.  
  
_«Привет, Баки, мы как-то ужинали с тобой и твоим другом. Увидела это вчера в магазине и сразу вспомнила о тебе. Мел»_. К сообщению прилагалась фотография, с фирменным мишкой Баки в витрине детского магазина. Мишка сидел чуть поодаль от других кукол и киборгов, одинокий и понурый. Стив сразу захотел себе такого.  
  
– Хм, неплохо, – пробормотал он. – Ты можешь ответить ей.  
  
– Я не хочу отвечать, – прорычал Баки, едва не раздавив телефон в руке. – Можешь ты просто… сказать ей, чтобы не писала?  
  
– Это будет невежливо, – возразил Стив. – Ты ведь не хочешь обидеть девушку.   
  
Возможно, за эти семьдесят лет Баки изменился, но что-то осталось неизменным, вбитым в их головы еще в юности: последнее это дело, обижать дамочек.  
  
– Ладно, я… – Баки беспомощно вцепился себе в волосы. – Но что мне ей написать?  
  
– Позови ее выпить или потанцевать, – предложил Стив, Баки раздраженно взглянул на него.  
  
– Я отправлю смайлик.  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару дней Стив и Баки вернулись с пробежки, и Баки сразу прошел в свою спальню. Стив слышал, как он открыл прикроватный ящик. Заглянув к нему в комнату, Стив увидел, что Баки сидит на кровати, глядя в телефон.  
  
– Что такое? – спросил Стив, и Баки подскочил, а затем спрятал телефон за спину, как неуклюжий подросток. Стив улыбнулся. – Это она, верно? Вы переписываетесь?  
  
– Нет, – соврал Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.  
  
– Ладно, как скажешь.  
  
После обеда Баки устроился на диване с книжкой, а Стив сел напротив с блокнотом, делая наброски. Он поглядывал на Баки время от времени, повторяя на бумаге его позу и выражение лица, когда вдруг раздалось жужжание, и Баки вытащил из-под диванной подушки свой телефон. Он взглянул на экран и коротко улыбнулся.  
  
Стив постарался успеть зарисовать эту улыбку.  
  
Он знал, что все делает правильно.  
  
***  
  
На Хэллоуин Стив решил нарядиться безголовым всадником, а Баки нацепил мусорный пакет, уверяя, что это символизирует загрязнение окружающей среды. Но, по мнению Стива, он просто был лентяем. Они украсили дом к вечеринке, развесив всюду искусственную паутину и пластиковые черепа. Пригласили друзей, кое-кого из гражданских, а также Наташу, Сэма, Клинта и Тони, который выставил миллион условий, прежде чем согласился прийти. «Когда мы закончим с этой занудной вечеринкой для подростков, я вас всех погружу в свой вертолет, и покажу, как проходит настоящее веселье», – заявил он, подразумевая грандиозный прием, который Пеппер устраивала в башне Старка.  
  
Накануне праздника Баки помешивал рагу в сковороде и вдруг спросил:  
  
– Ничего, если Мел придет?  
  
Стив как раз переписывался с Наташей по поводу костюма, и не сразу понял, о чем речь. Но затем постарался сделать радостный вид.  
  
– Конечно, это ведь наша общая вечеринка. Пусть приходит. Надеюсь, наши чокнутые друзья ее не спугнут.  
  
Баки пожал плечами.  
  
– Ей нравятся странные, – сказал он негромко, и на лице у него вновь промелькнула улыбка.  
  
И похоже, это было правдой. Мел пришла, на ней был очаровательный костюм с отсылкой к какой-то звезде из современной эстрады, и Стив шутку не уловил, но остальным понравилось. Мелани быстро нашла общий язык с Клинтом, громко расцеловала в обе щеки Наташу и увлеченно принялась спорить с Тони, и кажется, все были от нее в восторге.  
  
Стив переживал, что Баки останется в стороне от веселья, но в какой-то момент Мел вышла к нему на балкон, где он угрюмо топтался, и они принялись о чем-то неловко беседовать.  
  
– Наша милая парочка, они стали совсем взрослыми, – заметила Наташа, взяв Стива под руку. – Это так трогательно, что я хочу сделать фото для инстаграма.   
  
– Точно, – ответил Стив, рассеянно наблюдая за Бак и Мелани. – Она… она ничего, правда?  
  
– Лучшая, какую можно найти, – сказала ему Наташа со странной, печальной улыбкой, и отошла.   
  
Сэм встретил Стива у стойки с пуншем.  
  
– Ты как, в порядке? – тихо спросил Сэм, и Стив недоуменно поднял глаза.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты знаешь, – Сэм кинул взгляд в сторону танцпола. Баки скованно покачивался под звуки музыки, пока Мел пыталась его расшевелить.   
  
– Ну да, – Стив глотнул пунша. – Я в полном порядке. Не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь.  
  
***  
  
Теперь Мелани приходила к ним по вечерам. Стив готовил пасту или жарил овощи, Баки включал вечернее ток-шоу, и они устраивались втроем на диване.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что вы так скучно проводите вечера, – сказала однажды Мелани, сидя между Стивом и Баки, прислонившись к Баки, отчего он сидел неподвижно весь вечер. – Я-то думала, вы мир спасаете или по крышам бегаете.  
  
– Ну не каждый же день, милочка, – откликнулся Стив, а Баки сделал небрежный вид.  
  
– Я как раз собирался пробежаться по крышам. Хочешь взглянуть?  
  
– А ты наденешь плащ? – Мелани повернулась к Баки. – И маску?  
  
– Может быть, Стив даже одолжит нам свой щит.  
  
– Звучит как моя давняя сексуальная фантазия! – воскликнула Мелани, и Стив покраснел. В его времена дамочки о таком не говорили.   
  
В конечном счете, Баки прокатил свою девушку на мотоцикле, а Стив лег спать сразу после шоу, как старикан.  
  
***  
  
Когда Мелани впервые осталась на ночь, Стив лежал в своей постели и не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он прислушивался, но никаких звуков за стенкой не раздавалось. Может, они просто лежали там, лицом друг к другу, и шептали свои секреты. Может, просто глядели друг на друга, взявшись за руки.  
  
Стив написал Сэму:  
  
_«Я не в порядке»._  
  
Сэм ответил примерно через полчаса:  
  
_«Хочешь поговорить?»_  
  
Стив выключил телефон. Он не хотел разговаривать. Он только переживал, все ли там в нормально, нет ли у Баки панической атаки или вроде того. Но это было глупо; Баки знал, что делать, оставаясь с девушкой наедине. Стив и прежде лежал так, в маленькой Бруклинской квартирке, притворяясь спящим, пока Баки целовался с какой-то девчонкой за тонкой перегородкой.   
  
В ту ночь Стиву приснился кошмар. Впервые за долгое время; они были на поезде, мчались над ледяной пропастью, и Стив пытался ухватить Баки за руку, но тот просто рассыпался от прикосновения и песком просочился между пальцами.  
  
Мелани вышла на завтрак в футболке Баки, которая едва прикрывала ее бедра. Стив сосредоточился на сэндвичах.   
  
– Доброе утро, – пробормотала она, зевая.   
  
– Баки еще спит? – спросил Стив, наливая ей чашку кофе. Возможно, у Баки тоже были проблемы со сном? Может, он тоже видел кошмары? Он плохо себя контролировал во время таких; бывал даже опасен. Но Мелани выглядела беззаботной и счастливой.  
  
– Да, он жуткий соня, – сказала она, прислонившись к кухонной стойке и приняв в Стива кружку. – Но просто прелесть, когда сопит в подушку, верно?  
  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
  
– Точно.  
  
***  
  
В середине весны Баки сказал, что съезжает.  
  
Это был редкий вечер, который они проводили только вдвоем. Незадолго до этого Стив провел целую неделю в Англии, потому что там была нужна супергеройская помощь, и привез Баки всякие глупые сувениры. Он рисковал жизнью, но не слишком, и каждый вечер Баки звонил, чтобы убедиться, что Стив в порядке. Когда Стив вернулся домой, там было чисто, пусто, словно Баки там даже не ночевал.   
  
Они заказали китайской еды на дом, выпили по бутылочке пива, Стив пожаловался на Тони, который донимал его грязными шуточками. Баки слушал вполуха, и наконец, Стив спросил:  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
Тогда Баки и сказал, что съезжает.  
  
– О, – выдохнул Стив и надолго замолчал. Баки смотрел на него встревожено, словно в любой момент готов был взять слова обратно. Это и заставило Стива собраться с духом. – Ну, думаю, это должно было случиться, – сказал он отважно. Баки наклонился поближе к нему, заглянул в лицо.  
  
– Мы два взрослых мужчины, Стив. Странно, что мы все еще живем вместе.  
  
– Да, ты и прежде так говорил, – пробормотал Стив. Каждый раз, когда Баки заводил эту песню тогда, много лет назад, Стив обмирал. Но тогда у них не было достаточно денег, чтобы снимать свое жилье, и у Баки не было девушки, ради которой он мог бы уйти.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Стиви, ты ведь знаешь, – тихо сказал Баки, и Стив опустил голову. – Ты самый важный человек для меня.  
  
– Ты для меня тоже, – ответил Стив. Баки сжал его колено.  
  
– В этом-то и проблема. Ты от меня все это время не отходил. Но я теперь в порядке. Ты можешь снять это со своих плеч. Ты должен заняться своей жизнью, Стиви. Сделать что-то для себя, не только для других.  
  
Стив улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, что в глазах стоят слезы, так что не решался глядеть на Баки.  
  
– Наверное, ты прав, – ровно сказал он. – Давно уже пора.  
  
***  
  
– У меня есть кое-кто на примете, – сказала Наташа, шагая вместе со Стивом сквозь Центральный парк. – Высокая, тощая, умеет бегать на каблуках. Свободна в пятницу вечером.  
  
– Думаю, с меня пока хватит, – ответил Стив. – И потом, можем мы сосредоточиться на задании?  
  
– Ты слишком много работаешь в последнее время, – Наташа свернула на узкую дорожку, а Стив продолжил свой путь по главной аллее. Голос Наташи теперь раздавался у него в ухе, из маленького наушника. – Здесь я бы справилась и без твоей помощи. Тебе нужно завести личную жизнь, Роджерс.  
  
– Ты озабоченная, – ответил Стив, застыв у киоска с напитками. – Кажется, я вижу цель. Слева, на семь часов.  
  
– Я прямо за ним, – ответила Наташа. – И ты не можешь умереть девственником.  
  
– Я не собираюсь умирать, – прошипел Стив в ответ. – И я не… ты поняла.  
  
– Подумай про пятницу. Если не нравится бегунья на каблуках, у меня есть кое-кто другой. Высокий, тощий, играет на барабанах.  
  
Стив вытащил наушник и бросил его в траву.  
  
***  
  
Приглашение было гладким на ощупь, как шелк. Шелковая бумага. Стив и не знал, что такое теперь делают. Он не мог прекратить разглядывать этот кусочек картона, словно зачарованный.  
  
Тони вытащил приглашение у него из рук и протянул стакан.  
  
– Давай, это даже Тора с ног свалит, – сказал Тони, подмигнув. Стив кивнул и опрокинул в себя стакан, а Тони присвистнул.   
  
– Самое время включать слезливые песни и писать смс бывшему. Давай пришлем ему наше фото. Я могу расстегнуть рубашку и сделать помятый вид.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, и Тони налил ему еще немного.  
  
***  
  
Стив держался действительно хорошо. Он прибыл заранее, чтобы помочь с последними приготовлениями. Мелани обняла его и расцеловала в обе щеки; затем молча указала в сторону лестницы.  
  
Стив поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул в комнату к жениху. Баки сидел на кровати, пытаясь застегнуть запонки, но его железная рука не могла справиться с крохотной застежкой. Стив встал на колени перед Баки и помог ему.  
  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки. Он выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
  
– Отлично смотришься в этом, – сказал Стив, оглядев его строгий черный костюм. Волосы Баки собрал в небрежный хвост, из петлицы у него торчал красный бутон.   
  
– Скоро приедут ее родители. Ее отец считает, что я беглый преступник, и я даже не знаю, стоит ли ему раскрывать правду, – сказал Баки. – Может, еще не поздно все отменить.  
  
– Разве это не невеста должна паниковать перед свадьбой? – спросил Стив. Баки закатил глаза.   
  
– Это все гендерные стереотипы. И потом, она наверняка уже на полпути в Канаду.  
  
Стив рассмеялся. Он взял Баки за руки.  
  
– У вас отличный дом. Такой желтый. Покажешь мне тут все?  
  
Баки улыбнулся ему, светло и просто, любимой улыбкой Стива.   
  
Церемония была короткой и простой, но красивой. Прибыло много гостей – со стороны невесты и со стороны жениха. Наташа была неотразима в своем вечернем платье, на которое неодобрительно косились тетушки Мелани; Сэм ни на шаг не отходил от Стива, будто ожидая какой-нибудь глупости. Но Стив был в порядке. Он смеялся, когда жених и невеста разрезали торт, и Мел перепачкала лицо Баки кремом, и у Баки сделался такой нелепый вид. Стив достал блокнот, чтобы нарисовать, как Баки танцует со своей женой, легко и быстро двигаясь под музыку, словно был рожден для этого.  
  
Звучали разные тосты, речи, вручались подарки, гости болтали, смеялись, разбредаясь по заднему двору. Стемнело, зажглись крошечные фонарики, в беседке Баки и Мелани танцевали, едва покачиваясь, крепко обнявшись, под тихую музыку.   
  
Стив выскочил за ворота и свернул в узкий переулок между домами. С размаху он ударил кулаком в стену, закашлялся от каменной крошки, облаком взметнувшейся в воздух. С грохотом опрокинул мусорный бак, как какой-то чокнутый енот-разрушитель, а после сел на корточки и стиснув голову руками. Вздохнуть не получалось. Стиву казалось, будто это старый-добрый приступ астмы; лучше бы так и было.   
  
– Стив?.. – раздалось у него за спиной, и он обернулся.   
  
Баки глядел на него, красивый. В своем черном смокинге, с этим алым бутоном, с алыми губами, слегка приоткрытыми. Смотрел так внимательно, так нежно.  
  
– Стив? – спросил он, подходя ближе. – Я тебя везде искал.  
  
Стив жалко улыбнулся.  
  
– Я уронил твой мусорный бак, – сказал он. Баки обнял его за плечи.  
  
– Ничего. Это соседский. Так им и надо.  
  
– Прости, – пробормотал Стив, закрыв глаза и привалившись к Баки. Тот погладил его по спине, повторяя:  
  
– Ничего, ничего.  
  
Спустя минуту Стив отстранился. Баки заглянул ему в лицо.  
  
– Пойдем обратно? – попросил он, и Стив кивнул.   
  
– Конечно.  
  
Они вернулись туда рука об руку, прямо по длинной дорожке, под желтыми фонариками, и Баки пригласил его на танец, и Стив рассмеялся, хоть Сэм и тревожно глядел на них. Мелани сделала фото: на нем Стив кружил Баки, и тот позволял себя вести под тихую, красивую музыку.  
  
Стив хранил это фото до самого конца; даже когда фотография выцвела, и лиц стало не разобрать (только две смутные фигуры, склонившиеся друг к другу).


End file.
